


A Well-Pressed Suit

by ThamasD



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThamasD/pseuds/ThamasD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little vignette actually started out as a conversation on AIM about how it was always important to have your best ‘Scully suit’ pressed, for whenever you may need it. Then it turned into why Scully needed her best suit to be pressed. We digress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Pressed Suit

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: A Well-Pressed Suit
> 
> AUTHOR: Kristy Anderson and ThamasD, http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/scullyspice
> 
> CLASSIFICATION: Vignette
> 
> KEYWORDS: MSR
> 
> SUMMARY: Frustration mounts and holds stiff like a fresh pressed suit, only to have both crumpled away.
> 
> TIMELINE: Whenever.
> 
> SPOILERS: None.
> 
> RATED: PG - no bad language, implied sexual relations.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: *snort* Are either of our names Chris Carter or Frank Spotnitz?
> 
> ARCHIVING: Keep our names attached and drop one of us a line so we can go check it out. (Originally written in the early 2000s)
> 
> FEEDBACK: Please? Even if it’s to tell us it sucks. Send to ngmccrumb@gmail.com or thamasd@thamasd.com

*****  
A Well-Pressed Suit  
*****

If she had learned one thing on her years on the X-Files, it was to ALWAYS have her best suits pressed. Never knowing when she’d have to be well-dressed and have to run out the door at last minute, she thought that it was a good thing to be dressed smartly when one had to save the world from a government conspiracy. . . or an alien invasion. . . or both. Simultaneously.

Mostly, being dressed smart helped her keep her cover of a cool, confident demeanor while internally, she fought down the urges to screw, senseless, her frustrating, but albeit sexy-as-hell partner.

Until one night, the urge became more than she could handle, even with the guise aided by her best suit, freshly pressed. Prior, her frustration had mounted as he stubbornly refused to give in to her rationalizations. All the while, as she became more irritated with him, she became more aroused as both their tempers rose. As they made their way back to the nondescript motel, which contrasted greatly with her professional dress, their arguments progressed until they both had become flushed and out of breath. Before either could prove the other wrong, they were in a sweaty, tangled, naked heap on top of a rumpled cheap bedspread. Like her suit, her walls keeping him out were crumpled and torn.

Frantically pulling at one another's lips, the need had become so dire that it overcame them. Fearing that at any moment reason may seep into their pores and force them to realize what was happening between them, they decide to end it, before it had a chance to begin.

In a sudden realization that they finally crossed that impossible line, they separated as if on fire and awkwardly departed for the night to their respective rooms. However, their skin still tingled at the shared, titillating touches and the smell of sex continued to permeate their brains.

While lying cold and unfeeling in their respective beds, they both yearned for the warmth of another body. Unknowingly they collectively sighed with longing. Both rose, giving in to their perpetual need for the other to meet once more as one. In the doorway, which separated their rooms, this joining was not similar to the first: acting like frenzied teens, scared of being caught, but rather as the two souls they were, united in both spirit and mind.

Though they didn't make it to the bed and stayed in that doorway, with him on the ground and she impaled on his lap, they shared the most intimate of acts and exchanged the most intimate of words. As they both tumbled over the edge together, a passionate kiss was used to seal a silent promise they made to each other in their heart, completely understood and coveted by both.

*****  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was co-written by Kristy, but I don't know that she is on the AO3, hence why she is not listed next to my name as an author at the top; but is within the notes above.


End file.
